Half A FairyTale
by Luna-Cullen14
Summary: ONE-SHOT songfic based on "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift. Mostly about Edward and Nessie. Just a series of flashbacks into her life, cute moments with her dad and mom. Fluffy, each verse of the song has a little story. ENJOY


HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS A ONE-SHOT, FANFIC/SONGFIC TO TAYLOR SWIFT'S "THE BEST DAY". I KNOW THIS SONG IS ABOUT HER MOTHER, BUT I DECIDED TO GEAR IT TOWARDS EDWARD INSTEAD. A COUPLE OF THE LINES DON'T FIT, LIKE THE ONE ABOUT HER LITTLE BROTHER, JUST IGNORE THOSE. WHEN I LISTEN TO THIS SONG, THIS IS ALL I SEE. THERE IS A SHORT LITTLE STORY/FLASHBACK FOR EACH VERSE. ENJOY!!!! XOXO

I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall But I know you're not scared of anything at all Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away But I know I had the best day with you today

"Daddy!" I shouted as he came into my room to lift me out of my crib. I had been awake for some time, but didn't want to bother Mommy and Daddy. He smiled his widest smile, showing all his white teeth, and swept a hand through his bronze hair that matched mine.  
"Good Morning, sweetheart." He said, lifting me up into his arms. I giggled as he tickled my sides. He kissed my head, and then carried me outside of the house, still in my footy pyjamas, towards what I called the big house. I had two houses, my little one for just Mommy, Daddy and Me, and the big one, for everyone to share. It was a cool, crisp fall day, and all the leaves on the trees surrounding our little house were orange. Daddy ran with me, faster than I ever could. "How was your sleep?" He asked, holding me securely to his side as he maneovered around trees and small, trickling streams.  
"It was nice. I love dreaming, it's like a story in your head. Can you dream Daddy?" I asked, playing with his hair. He chuckled.  
"Not while I sleep baby, but I dream when I'm awake." He told me, and I nodded.  
"What do you dream about?" I asked as the big house came into view.  
"Mostly your mother and you." He said, grinning again. My Daddy liked to smile. We slowed to a walk, and he carried me up the steps to the big house, and in the door. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and smiled at my family. Daddy set me down, and I ran over to Mommy, who was on the couch with Uncle Emmett. She smiled a soft smile just for me, and I jumped into her lap. She wrapped her arms around me, and I sighed.  
"Good Morning, Mommy." I said, looking up at her. She had had the same colour eyes as me when she was human, brown like chocolate, my favorite human food, but her hair was not like mine and Daddy's. Although I did have curls like her, not straight hair like Aunty Alice. She buried her nose in my hair.  
"Good Morning, Darling." She said, bouncing me up and down. I placed my palm in hers, and watched as she saw my dream. She smiled. It was a dream about the story she had read the night before. I kissed her cheek, and hopped down off her lap. I gave Emmett a quick hug, and then wandered off to find Aunty Rose. I found her in the kitchen, sitting with Grandma Esme. I smiled brightly.  
"Hey Ness." She greeted me, wrapping an arm around me as I stood beside her. I looked over the edge of the table to see what they were doing. They were planning Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper's fourth wedding. They had to get married lots of times, so that people in different towns would think that they we're younger than hundreds of years old. I looked at the magazine clippings strewn on the table top, and giggled. They were pretty, with lots of pink, and flowers.  
"I like those." I commented, pointing at a row of three gold bridesmaid dresses. Esme smiled.  
"Do you sweetie? You know, I was thinking just that. Good choice." She said, and I chuckled, happy that I was able to help. I strolled back into the living room, and jumped on Daddy's lap, who was now sitting beside Mommy.  
"What are we going to do today?" I asked them, looking at the sparkles Aunty Alice had painted on my nails two days ago. They were chipping off now.  
"I don't know, what do you feel like doing?" Mommy asked me, and I thought hard. It was fall, almost time for halloween. I already knew I was being a ladybug for that night, but there was something else I wanted to do. I saw pumpkins on people's porches as we drove by at night, all orange and glowing, and I wanted to have one too.  
"Can we carve a pumpkin?" I asked. Daddy grinned.  
"That's a great idea, Ness." He said, and Mommy nodded. "Let's get ready!" He said enthusiastically. I put my hand on his chest to stop him from getting up.  
"I have one more question." I said, and he sat back down.  
"Yes?"  
"Well I was wondering if I could call you Mommy and Daddy outside the house today. I hate calling you my brother and sister." I said. Daddy's eyes went soft, and Mommy frowned, biting her lip. She looked at Daddy, and I knew he was reading her thoughts, as she only let him do sometimes. He squeezed her hand.  
"Alright baby, it's a deal." Daddy said, and I squealed.  
"Thank you!" I said, running upstairs to Aunty Alice's closet, where all my clothes were. Mommy followed me. We got to the room, and opened up the closet, which was almost as big as Mommy and Daddy's closet back home. I pranced to my little dresser, and pulled open a drawer.  
"Let's get you something casual today, honey. If we're going to a pumpkin patch, we'll need something that can get dirty." Mommy said, and I nodded. She picked out a pair of jeans, and a white shirt with a purple fleece to wear over top. I pulled them on quickly, and let her gather my hair into a ponytail. I smiled at myself in the mirror, I looked ready to go to a farm. We went back downstairs, and Daddy, Mommy and me got into Daddy's car. We drove for a long time, out of Forks and down a whole bunch of unfamiliar roads. I saw cows out the window, and giggled at the huge bails of hay that looked like marshmellows.  
"Jakey would like running here." I commented, and Mommy laughed. We drove some more, and finally, we parked in a small dirt parking lot. I jumped out of the car, and breathed in deeply. It smelt like fresh autumn air and manure, mixed with rotting vegetables and dirt. But in a way, it smelt good and comforting. We all three went into the small building adjacent to the fields and fields of orange circles.  
"Hello, how may I help you today?" The old man behind the counter asked. Mommy lifted me into her arms so I could see things much better, while Daddy paid for the pumpkins we were yet to find. I looked around, at the cardboard boxes filled with produce the man must have grown himself. There were squashes and tomoatos and lots and lots of oddly shaped pumpkins that no one wanted.  
"That will be $20.82 please." The man said, and Daddy handed him the money. "That's quite a darling little girl you got there, if she you're sister?" He asked, and I frowned. People asked this all the time, and I knew it was because my parents looked younger than most, but I hated it all the same.  
"They're my Mommy and Daddy." I said defiantly, and he looked shocked. My Mommy smiled.  
"Yes, she's actually our daughter. It's okay though, we get that a lot. And yes, we know we're young." She said. Daddy looked back at her lovingly.  
"My name is Edward, and this is my wife Bella. Renesmee here is our daughter." Daddy said. The man nodded.  
"Well, you seem responsible enough. How old is she?" He asked.  
"Five." Daddy said, and we're 21." The man nodded, and handed us our ticket for the tractor ride. I giggled as we left the building, and Mommy set me down on the pavement. We walked all three of us hand in hand to the tractor, and Daddy lifted me in. There were a couple other little kids inside, with parents who looked even older than Grandma and Grandpa. I chuckled, and seated myself on Daddy's lap as the tractor began to move. It lurched and chugged it's way out to the farthest field, so that I could barely see the little building anymore, and all the while the driver was telling us facts about pumpkins, and how they grow. I listened attentively, interested in anything useful. The tractor stopped, and we all filed out. The other families dispersed around us, and and I was hesitant where to start. I looked back at Mommy and Daddy.  
"Go on Ness, go pick one. Any one." Mommy said.  
"Run as far as you want, find the perfect pumpkin, just have fun." Daddy said, and I grinned. I ran as fast as I could without looking in-human, and chuckled freely. I ran down the aisles of bright orange, muddy pumpkins, just enjoying the wind on my face before I chose one. I heard Mommy laugh, and looked back at them They we're holding hands, and as Mommy laughed, Daddy kissed her on the mouth. I chuckled, and ran even faster.

A while later, we we're back on the tractor, and I held a medium sized, perfectly round pumpkin on my lap. I yawned, and looked at the sky, it was golden with the sunset, streaks of pink and orange painted across it. I smiled, leaning into Daddy as the tractor began to move back in the direction of it's starting point. We had spent the whole day here, first picking a pumpkin, and then trying out the corn maze, and eating in the cafeteria, all their food made with stuff they had grown. We then tried the archery, and I beat Mommy. Over all, I had had the best day, and the whole time, I didn't have to call them Bella and Edward once. Just Mommy and Daddy, like it was supposed to be.  
My mind was always busy, and sometimes I just wanted all the thoughts to go bother someone else, but today, as I sat sleepily on the tractor, I let them run through my head. As I looked at the pretty orange and red leaves, I wondered why they decided to change colors, liked them this way better, and I thought they should stay that way. I thought about how I was afraid of polar bears and wondered if there was anything Daddy could be afraid of. I looked up at him, he was strong, and he was always happy. I decided he wasn't scared of anything at all, ever. I then wondered about my favorite movie, Snow White, and how the dwarf's cottage looks like my little house. I was thinking that if she was real, where her house would be in real life, and decided that it might be in the forest at home, or it could be somewhere far away and interesting, where fairytales were real. But then again, Mommy and Daddy were fairytales, they were Vampires. And I was half a fairytale, I thought, smiling. I fell asleep right there on the tractor, with Daddy's arms around me, holding my pumpkin on my lap.

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay But I know I had the best day with you today

God how I hated them. Katie Welch and Tatiana Simmons had to be just about the biggest bitches on the face of the earth.  
I saw them coming towards us, Katie flipped her straight blonde hair out from behind her, and smirked as she looked at our intertwined hands. Tatiana followed closely behind, a matching smirk plastered on her face.  
"Look Tati, it's the freakazoids." Katie trilled, stopping bouncily infront of us. David, my boyfriend, let go of my hand and stood in front of me. He was quiet, not usually noticed, and everyone thought he was a freak. But he wasn't just quiet to me, he was mysterious, dark, beautiful, sweet, and thoughtful.  
"You had better back off Katie, I'm not afraid to hit a girl." He said threateningly.  
"Protecting your little girlfriend, David?" She asked, glaring. I bit my lip.  
"Yeah I am. Got a problem?" He asked.  
"I do actually, I wish she would just leave this school. You and her. You ruin everything." She said, her eyes flashing. Deep down, I knew she was just jealous, because the only guys she could get were the football jocks, and I had the jocks, the nerds, the over achievers, and the boys like David chasing after me. But the words still cut me to the core. I loved David very much, and yes I knew it was unusual for 13 year old to be so involved, but he made me feel safe and loved. I hated when people called us names.  
"You can go to hell." David responded, and grabbed my hand, pulling me away and out of the school. Once we were outside, I leaned against his chest.  
"I hate them." I said, hissing.  
"I know baby, me too." He said quietly. We stood like that for a while, just comforting eachother, until I heard the last bell ring. I sighed as I saw Uncle Emmett pulling into the school parking lot, waving cheerily, and hugged David one last time. No kisses infront of Emmett, Daddy would read his mind. I climbed into the jeep, and snapped my seatbelt into place.  
"Why do you have to pick me up in this car?" I asked miserably. "It just draws more attention to me." Uncle Emmett frowned.  
"What's the matter kiddo? And you know I only drive this car because your dad doesn't trust me with his." He said.  
"Nothing's wrong." I said, crossing my arms. He shrugged, mussing my hair.  
"If you say so." He said. That's why I loved Emmett, he never pushed me. Unlike Alice. We arrived home and I had had the long drive to wallow in my feelings, and now was barely holding in the tears. I let a sob go as I hopped out of the car, and saw Uncle Emmett frown again. I walked fast up to the front door, and opened it, wiping my eyes.  
"Baby what's wrong?" My mother asked, meeting me at the door. I sniffed.  
"Nothing..." I said.  
"Tell me." She said, her brown curls bouncing. I fell into her, and pressed my palm against her cheek, letting her see. She held me tight, rocking me back and forth as I cried bitter tears. Just then, Daddy came around the corner, looking troubled. He had the keys in his hand, and squeezed me around the shoulders as Mom released me.  
"Come on sweetheart, let's go for a miniature road trip." He said, grinning crookedly. I nodded, taking his hand. He kissed Momy on the cheek, and we left, out to his car. We drove out of Forks, and the whole time he didn't ask about what had happened, keeping my thoughts off it. I actually smiled once, laughing at one of his attempts at a joke. All of his jokes were hopelessly out of date, and they were so not funny that they were. We arrived in a small town just off the coast of port angeles about an hour and a half later, and hopped out of the car. I grabbed Daddy's hand, and he squeezed it.  
"I love how you can hold my hand in public." He smiled. "Most teenagers would hate it."  
"Well technically I'm not a teenager." I countered him.  
"True, but you have the mind of a 20 year old." He said.  
"The I.Q of a 20 year old, the physical appearance of a 13 year old, and the emotional mind of about a 5 year old." I said, and he chuckled.  
"You're much more mature than a 5 year old." He said as we walked through the quiant streets.  
"But not so mature that I still can hold your hand in public." I said, giggling. He nodded, smiling. We strolled and looked at the cute little shops that bustled with activity, their decorative window displays never dusty. I admired a necklace in the window of the jewellery store, and Daddy had his eye on a small silver heart on a chain.  
"Do you think your mother would like that?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes. In a way, it was nice having such "young parents" but then again, they were technically still teenagers, and carried on their relationship as such. Well maybe a little more meaningful and deep, but I was sure other people's parent's weren't obsessively in love anymore.  
"It's very nice." I said, looking at it. Infact, I really did think Mom would like it. Dad popped into the store quickly, and bought the necklace impulsively while I waited outside. He came back out, and we walked back towards the car. As we got in, Dad smiled impishly.  
"Here." He said, handing me a small box. I smiled, and looked inside. It was the necklace I had been admiring in the window.  
"Oh Dad! Thank you!" I said, throwing my arms around him. He chuckled, kissing my head.  
"It suits you." he said. I unsnapped the latch, and hooked it around my neck. It was a small jewel on a simple chain, hanging not too long. It fell beside the locket I had been given by my parents a couple months after my birth, which I never took off, and looked quite pretty, I thought. We drove home, and Dad told more of his jokes. I laughed, clutching my stomach at his goofy smile, and noticed that I had completely forgotten about the incident at school today. I smiled, and enjoyed the rest of the drive home with my father, eager to get home and hunt with Jake.

There is a video I found from back when I was three You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Tomorrow was my wedding day. I really couldn't believe it. Even Daddy was okay with it. I was now technically 8 years old, but had the appearance of a 20 year old. I was hopelessly in love with Jacob, and really ready to make him more than my boyfriend. I had been told the story of my Mom and Dad's wedding, and learned that my mother had been reluctant, being scared of her mother, but had thouroughly enjoyed it after all. I sighed, and sat up in bed, walking into the living room of our little cottage. Mom and Dad we're out planning with Alice, and I had the place to myself. I sat down on the couch and spotted a box beside the TV. It was old and ragged, made out of cardboard, and on the side was writted "Us." I was curious, and skipped over to look inside. There was a single video tape inside, all dusty, and I decided since I had nothing else to do, I would watch whatever it was. I blew the dust off it, and popped it in the TV.  
The tape began with Mom's unhappy face. I gasped, she was human in this video. She was less pale, and her eyes were a deep brown like mine. Her hair was the same, and she was softly pretty, rosy cheeked and full lipped.  
"Edward, stop filming." She said. She looked about 17. She was dressed in a blue dress and beautiful stilletos that I knew were the work of Alice. On her left leg was a cast.  
"Come on Bella, sweetheart, it's your prom! Don't you want footage?" I heard Daddy's voice, and giggled as she frowned. She was standing in the stairwell in Grandpa Charlie's house.  
"I most certainly do not, I didn't even want to go." She said, her eyes pleading. "I can't dance. Especialy with this bum leg." She grumbled.  
"I won't let go of you once." Daddy promised, and I smiled. She smiled too, despite herself, and I heard someone enter the room.  
"Here boy, let me take it." I heard Charlie's voice adressing Daddy as boy, and scoffed. I knew he hadn't liked him at first. The camera jiggled as Dad passed it to Grandpa, and he appeared beside Mom. He was dressed in a striking black tux, and looked impeccable. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and smiled at the camera.  
"Off we go!" He said, smiling as Mom rolled her eyes.  
"Have a good time kids!" Charlie said as he filmed them walking out the door, and I heard him sigh as he turned the camera off. There was fuzz for a second, before the screen was alight again, and I heard the wedding march. I gasped, this was their wedding. I had heard about it but never seen it, and sat on the edge of my seat. The camera panned towards the staircase in the big house, and I gasped again. Mom looked beautiful. Her dress trailed behind her and her chocolate hair was piled and curled and pinned in a beautiful arrangement. Her makeup was done with precision, obviously by Alice, and she was blushing, something I was told she had done often.  
"She looks amazing." Grandma Renee's voice whispered. She was holding on to Grandpa's arm for dear life, but then her face broke out in a wide smile, and I'm guessing she had seen Dad. The camera turned towards the altar, and I saw him beaming at her, in his black tux again, looking positively debonair. She reached the altar, and Aunty Rose stopped playing the music. Everyone was silent. The reverend began his speech, and Mom was crying. Dad just wouldn't stop smiling, he looked victorious and proud, and when the time came to say I Do, Mom choked out her words, looking him in the eyes, and his words rang out loud and clear, bouncing off the walls. Mom jumped onto him and he kissed her deeper than I had ever seen before, it was long and sweet and his arm cradled her. I smiled at them on the screen, and watched as they broke apart and people applauded. The video went fuzzy for one minute, and then came clear again, with them dancing. They swayed side to side, close together, not looking away from eacother's eyes. Mom was on Daddy's feet, and their outfits matched beautifully. Other people danced around them, and I spotted Jake in the background, a longing look in his eyes. I knew he had been in love with my Mom, and refused to let that make me feel weird. He had after all, imprinted on me. But I was told Jacob and Daddy hated eachother, and it made Momma mad. They fought over her, but Daddy always won. Now, in the background of the dance, watching them, he looked so defeated and helpless. I sighed, watching as the movie went fuzzy again, and then cut to a small scene of Mom and Dad shoving cake in eachother's faces. Daddy swallowed his, even though I knew he hated the taste, and Mom was laughing hysterically, obviously thinking the same thing. I smiled at them, excited for my time to come. The tape went fuzzy yet again, and I gasped once more as I saw who was on the screen this time. Me. I had to be about a couple months old, but I looked like a three year old, smiling brightly up at the camera. I was seated at the kitchen table, with a large paper in front of me, and pots of paint around it.  
"Nessie's first video! What are we painting today?" I head Jacob's voice say. He was filming.  
"It's a princess, but she isn't like other one's, she's on a pirate ship because she likes adventure." I said, giggling. Mommy was seated beside me, and she smiled, stroking my hair.  
"It's beautiful, Renesmee." She said, using my full name. Daddy chuckled from somewhere outside the camera's view, and Jacob panned towards him.  
"And the father of this...oh so special little monster. And blondie." Jacob said sarcastically, making fun of me. I heard myself protest.  
"Hey!" I said. Daddy waved at the camera, beaming, and Aunty Rose beside him glared at Jacob. I giggled at her expression. Jacob turned the camera back to me.  
"This is Daddy, Mommy, Me, Jake, Aunty Alice, Aunty Rose, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Charlie. We're all on the boat with the princess." I stated, and Jake chuckled.  
"That's a lot of people."  
"It's all my family." I said simply, painting more lines on the paper. The tape went fuzzy again, and popped out of the player, obviously finished. I loved it, seeing my Mom and Dad before I was born, their wedding, and the video of me, it was so normal, so human and so special. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall I know you were on my side even when I was wrong And I love you for giving me your eyes For staying back and watching me shine And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say That I had the best day with you today

I lay my head against my father's chest, as we danced slowly. I was married. I was insane with joy, a little overwhelmed, and hated seeing my Dad like this. I had found him in a corner, with Momma trying to make him feel better. He looked as though he could have been crying if he was human.  
"Oh Dad." I said, and pulled him in for a hug. He lead me to the dancefloor, and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.  
"Are you happy, Ness?" He whispered.  
"You have no idea." I said to him.  
"That's all I wanted. I need to know you're happy." He said, looking troubled.  
"Trust me, Daddy." I said, and he smiled a small smile.  
"Ness?" He said in a small voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"Am I a good Dad?" He asked, and I hugged him tighter. I thought about it. He was always always there for me, whenever I needed him. Even when I was wrong about something he would stick to my side. He laughed with me, and took me places. I could talk to him about anything, and I liked too. He was never out of the picture, always right there beside Mom. I loved him unconditionally, and didn't know what I would do without him.  
"The best." I whispered, and he stroked my hair.  
"I love you." He said, and I let a tear escape the side of my eye.  
"I love you too Daddy." I sniffed, and he wiped the tear away. 


End file.
